


Not a Dream

by AbbyAlexis



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Jantom/Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Time Skips, Tom is adorable, breif mentions of starco and chlokie, im sorry this was something i came up with at one in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyAlexis/pseuds/AbbyAlexis
Summary: He loves her. That's all that matters.
Relationships: Tom Lucitor/Janna Ordonia
Kudos: 19





	Not a Dream

They had a connection deep as his hellish home. 

——————————————

Tom was instantly stamped as the 'disaster prince' when he became too emotional after his first break up with princess Star Butterfly. The press, who had invented that dreadful name, seemed to love to target him in tabloids, telling larger-than-life tales of his never ending quest to win her back. Of couse, all that was long over now--thankfully--but try as he might, he couldn't keep their attention away from his less-than-perfect actions in the present, making him all kinds of frustrated.

However, it was getting better; the general public was becoming bored with magazines constantly revamping old stories of the prince, and Janna had her own way to calm him down.

He knew Janna had always been misunderstood too. 

She was known as that one girl that was beyond weird, and "you really shouldn't make eye contact with her or she'll put a curse on you". She confessed this to him at a party once, that this was the patteren all throughout her school years so far, with few people ever wanting to make friends with her. She was defined just by what she loved--the supernatural and inevitable--but others weren't so keen on that. So Janna carved a new identity out of what they left her with, and never looked back. ("Yeah, okay, I guess I will put a curse on you.")

As they got to know each other better over the course of a few months, the demon prince found himself falling for the sneaky witch; with her smart and flirtatious remarks, her no-shit attitude, and her beautiful brown eyes. They both sort of came together, nothing was said, no words were exchanged about their new connection, but they both knew how it felt to be labeled and knew what to say to the other to comfort them. They were there for each other. 

They had never really said anything about their feelings--they both weren't too intent on sharing those yet--but after their first kiss in the parking lot of the drive-in movie theater, something had to be voiced. 

It went something like: "I like you. Like a lot." "Why? But I do too."

——————————————

Tom's parents were shocked when he introduced sixteen year-old Janna Ordonia--witchy; stalker; tomboy--as his girlfriend a few weeks later, but they were accepting and welcoming to her all the same. His mother grew to adore her as if she was her own daughter, while Janna easily kept up with the rest of them, surprising them all with her vast demon knowledge. Wrathmelior could see how happy she made her son, and how happy he made her. 

Dave instantly took a liking to her, and found he could relate to her quickly, as they were the only human or human-like beings in the Underworld this often (Dave was a warlock from a distant dimension).

Janna's parents treated him as if he were any other guy, but Tom figured they were used to their daughter's shenanigans by now, and they didn't think too much of it. Of course, they were supportive of the couple, but Janna and Tom both prefered to spend their time in the Underworld. By default, Mr. and Mrs. Ordonia were often uninvolved in the two's romance, which was fine by all of them.

——————————————

They spent the summers fooling around in both the Underworld and on Earth-ni; chilling on new lava beaches and going surfing (often Tom's idea), and jumping chain link fences to locked carnivals, messing around on the rides and stealing stuffed animals (mostly Janna's idea, but Tom loved doing that too). Sometimes they would rendezvous with Star and Marco, occasionally even Jackie and Chloé, and stop at a restaurant, where they would order too much food and have to each carry leftover bags home. 

Tom didn't really ever know how much he could love someone--he loved Star and Marco like the siblings he still wished he had, and Jackie, Chloé and Oskar had all proved to be cool people to hang out with, but this was different. At least, until one day when him and Janna were cuddling on his bed. 

——————————————

It was only the late afternoon, but they had been out late the night before, for Marco's eighteenth birthday party, so they were both drowsy from lack of rest. She was sleepily kissing his neck as they held each other, her heart beating reassuringly against his own. His shirt lay forgotten on the floor, as Janna claimed she could hear the beating of his heart better that way. Tom's pointed demon tail was playing with her dark hair as his eyes slowly closed in pleasure and tiredness. 

He was about to drift off to sleep, the most comfortable he'd ever been, safe in his girlfriend's arms--when he felt her smirking lips meet his own. Tom happily kissed back, lost in the moment as Janna slipped onto his lap, his thumb rubbing circles on her hip.

They finally broke apart, Janna gently tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth as they did. He just stared at her for a minute, making sure he wasn't dreaming. Yet there she was, curled onto his lap. Her elbow-length raven hair was tousled slightly from him playing with it, her oversized black t-shirt hanging from one shoulder, her lips softly bruised from their kiss. He thanked his lucky stars for her here, for getting to grow with her, to witness her go from a teenager to the beautiful young woman before him. He had been with her every step of the way, and he wouldn't dream of ever leaving her side.

Words couldn't express how he felt at this moment, so he just stared at her, wonder etched on his face, the ghost of a smile pulling at his lips.

She watched him observing her, and on her face resided the most adoring smirk he thought a person could possibly give. Janna softly stroked Tom's cheek with one hand, his bare chest with the other, and he leaned forward to capture her lips with his own once more. His fingers threaded through her hair in an attempt to bring her in closer to him than she already was.

Janna was the first to disconnect due to lack of oxygen, so he turned to her neck, kissing and sucking it gently, and once or twice, he let a sharpened fang run against her olive skin. Tom was careful not to hurt her. He would never hurt her. 

He muttered sweet nothings and loving phrases in between kisses in the crook of her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. Tom heard a soft moan escape her lips as his teeth prickled her exposed shoulder, and he smiled, tauntingly, to only himself.

Suddenly, he was facing her again, Janna must have pulled his face back up to hers, because they were now nose-to-nose, his heart doing cartwheels in his chest. She gave him her famous Janna smirk as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

He couldn't surpress it any longer.

"I love you." 

It was reminiscent of only a heaving breath, but it was out just the same. Tom didn't break her gaze, so he could clearly see her dialated brown eyes flash with surprise. He closed his eyes defeatedly, only to hear her chuckle.

"I... I know babe." She kissed his blushing cheek, her lips lingering longer than they needed to. "Believe me when I say... I love you too."

"I love you, Janna."

She grinned at the sheets below them, shaking her head, before leaning in to nip at his ear. "Took you two years, Tommy boy," she whispered teasingly, making his head spin. "I knew you would wait untill the 'right time' like the dork you are." 

Janna picked herself up, off his lap, then snuggled into his side, pulling his soft marron covers over the both of them. He watched her do so with mildly interested surprise.

"You tired, banana?" he smirked at her, now remembering that just fifteen or so minutes ago he was on the verge of passing out right there. She blushed at the name as he tiredly snaked an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, yeah, just hold me smart guy."

He kissed her forehead and dotted kisses along her cheekbone before nuzzling his nose into her neck. They both drifted off to sleep, cradling each other in their arms as they slumbered. Tom felt content with everything in world as he held the woman he loves more than anything in his embrace, thinking of how insanely fortunate he was that this was not a dream.

——————————————

He loves her. That's all that matters.

——————————————

They love each other.


End file.
